Brittana Forever
by directioner90210
Summary: The story of how Brittany and Santana came to be.
1. The Invitation

Brittana Forever

Glee

Santana Lopez roamed the hallways of William McKinley High School looking for her blonde best friend, Brittany Pierce. The two had been inseparable since kindergarten, and Brittany had been acting strange. They could sense when something was wrong with the other, almost like twins, even though they were opposites. Santana was Latina, dark brown hair, tanned skin, deep brown eyes. Brittany was blonde, with bright blue eyes and paler skin. Their personalities were different as well. Santana was known throughout the school as, well, a bitch. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and always had a sarcastic comment ready. Brittany was what people liked to call stupid. She always saw the best in people and there was a warm smile etched into her face most of the time. Both girls are on the cheer squad, the "Cheerios", and they also joined Glee Club together, which earned them a slushy or two on the face. Through all that, and both sleeping with Puck, the two remained best friends.

Santana's POV:

Another empty classroom. I've been walking around this school for ten minutes trying to find Brittany. She didn't stay home today, did she? We never stay home and don't tell each other. I went back to the Glee room to call her. As I entered I was attacked from behind.

"Gotcha!" Brittany squealed.

"Britt! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"When you were in here earlier I was under the piano." she smiled.

"Only you, Brittany S. Pierce. Only you."

I reached out to hug her and she gladly accepted. Hey, the girl loves hugs. We linked our pinkies together and walked over to the chairs.

"So what did you wanna talk to me for?" Brittany asked, messing with her high pony.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sleep over at my house tonight?" I bit my lip, nervous habit.

"That sounds great! Thanks, San."

"Why thanks?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, uh, I don't know." She giggled. "I just like spending time with you."

With that she smiled, told me she would see me later, and exited. I had been right, Brittany was acting weird. I needed to find out what was wrong. I'm Santana Lopez, queen bitch, so I normally wouldn't care. I just really care about Brittany. She's my best friend.

Brittany's POV:

_ How long do I have to stay under this piano? _I wondered to myself just as Santana walked in. I got up quickly and quietly and wrapped my arms around her, causing her to scream a little. After we got done laughing at my little prank (which was great, if I do say so myself), Santana asked me if I wanted to have a sleepover. My answer was yes of course. I love Santana, so why wouldn't it be? That was also the problem. I love Santana. Like, really love her. I feel bad because she doesn't know, but I can't tell her. What if she doesn't love me back? I couldn't take that. Oh, but what if she does? It'd be perfect. We could kiss each other and get married, maybe have kids. My perfect life. I can only dream…


	2. Dinner at Breadstix

_Chapter 2_

Santana's POV:

After school, I hurried home to get ready. I exchanged my Cheerios uniform for a tight black crop top and white high-waisted shorts, (luckily, there was no chance of my period coming tonight). I put on black leather combat boots to match. I shook my dark hair out of its high pony and re-curled it so that it hung long, just to the bottom of my ribcage. I applied dark liner on the edge of my waterline, careful not to put too much on. I used a light shade of eyeshadow and finished it off with black mascara. I also put on a little strawberry lip gloss, just for an extra touch.

After getting ready, I texted Brittany.

** Are you ready? **

** Yep! I'll just drive over.**

** If it's okay I can just pick you up. I mean, if you want me to.**

** That sounds great, thanks. I forgot how to turn the car on anyways lol. **

With that, the conversation ended and I made my way to Britt's house. I pulled up to the driveway, and got out of the car. Brittany quickly answered as I knocked on the door, inviting me inside. Her mother looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Santana! Haven't seen you in a while." Mrs. Pierce said, embracing me in a hug.

"I've been meaning to come over. Cheerios has me busy, though."

"Brittany says the same thing." she nodded to her daughter. "How's your monster of a coach?"

"Still bitter." I laughed.

"Well, you two better get to your sleepover. Have fun!"

"We will." Britt and I answered at the same time.

Making our way out to the car, I took Brittany's things and placed them in the back seat. When I got settled in the drivers seat, I saw Brittany trying to touch her nose with her tongue, obviously struggling. I just smiled, shook my head, and drove to the restaurant.

I pulled into the parking lot and Britt smiled. Breadstix is her favorite restaurant. Of course I know that. That's not weird, is it?

Brittany's POV:

My "date" with Santana was in an hour. I changed into a short, floral skirt and a white long sleeved shirt that ended at my midriff. I paired the outfit with silver sandals. For my hair, I braided it to the side and pulled it to make it look careless. I left my makeup light, adding blush, lip gloss, and mascara. I heard knocking on the door and ran downstairs to get it. I smiled as I saw how beautiful Santana looked. _I didn't say that out loud, did I? _My mom was pleased to see her, and we headed off to dinner. Santana had told me that it was a surprise, no matter how many times I asked. I kept myself occupied by watching the streets of Ohio rush by out the window and sneaking glances at Santana when she wasn't looking. As we pulled into the lot, I looked at the building. Breadstix. I beamed. Santana knew me so well, and I couldn't help but feeling love swell in my chest.

We walked inside, linking our pinkies all the way to the door.

"Reservation?" the waiter asked as we got inside.

"Lopez." Santana spoke. "Table for two."

The waiter showed us to our table, took our drink orders, and left. He came back with my diet coke and Santana's iced tea, unsweetened. Once he was gone we blew our straw wrappers at each other, giggling. The waiter took our orders and left once again.

"So Britt," Santana looked into my eyes. "Has something been bothering you?"

_ Oh no. She knows I love her. What if she's a mind reader? Santana, if you can hear this, make out with me._

"Um, nope. Nothing's really been bothering me. Well, besides the fact that Lord Tubbington is super into English literature now and won't stop quoting Shakespeare."

"Okay…but if there's something really going on with you, you need to tell me. I really care about you Britt."

"Listen, San. I'll tell you when we get to your house, okay?" I said, nervously rubbing my hands on the material of the booth we were in.

"I'm here for you Brittany, okay?"

_ But what if you hate me after I tell you?_

** A/N: Hi guys. I was really disappointed with the first chapter. I'm not swelling with pride at this one either, but it's better. Don't worry, I'm planning on the next chapter being great. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. Love you all ~SabrinaMarie **


End file.
